Clementine Lamoureux
Clementine Lamoureux is the daughter of Amabel from The Ogre in Love, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. Info Name: Clementine Lamoureux Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Ogre in Love Alignment: Royal Roommate: Irina Zolotova Secret Heart's Desire: To outwit a terrible ogre and obtain his riches. My "Magic" Touch: I am extremely clever and know how to escape from anything. Storybook Romance Status: I love to flirt with boys, and fake love interest in them so I can play tricks on them. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a really strong sadistic streak due to my fondness of playing jokes. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a great class to learn about our stories. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Judging by what we learn in this class, I feel like people's expectations of princesses are pretty low. Best Friend Forever After: My uncle Polydore. Character Appearance Clementine is of average height, with long honey blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a yellow and green tunic with a talisman pattern and blue jeans. Personality Clementine is a clever, talented girl. She is good with both a sword and a musical instrument. If she is tied up or restrained, she always knows how to free herself. She has a coquettish, sardonic personality and loves to play jokes on others, especially by feigning attraction to boys whom she thinks are in love with her and then playing jokes on them. Biography Bonjour! I'm Clementine Lamoureux. I'll tell you about my mother Amabel. She was the daughter of a king. One day, the ogre Musalpa attacked the kingdom. She wanted to go search for the ogre, but her father wouldn't allow it. The king lost many of his men to the hungry ogre and was unable to fight any further. Amabel then confronted the ogre herself. Musalpa was charmed by her looks, and invited her to dinner, where she pretended to be in love with him. That night, she overheard her father through the ogre's walls. Amabel continued to flatter the ogre, and he was able to give her his magic talisman. She used the talisman to destroy the ogre's chateau, attain mass riches. free her father and his men, and turn Musalpa and his court into little cur-dogs. Amabel brought her father home. And of course, to complete her happiness, my mom got married to a handsome prince. The couple has five children - I'm the second child and oldest girl. I have an older brother, two younger brothers, and a younger sister. My grandpa still rules as king. I also have an uncle named Polydore Lamoureux, who is my mom's little brother. (He and my mom are half-siblings.) I'm close with my mom's father and stepmother. But I'm especially close with my uncle. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm spending my first year. I like it. My uncle Polydore is spending time in Ever After too - he teaches kids here how to use computers. He's really cool, and he often hangs out with me and my friends. (I know...it's kinda weird for a man in his twenties to hang out with a bunch of teens, but he's one of the kids.) I'm a very clever girl. I've been gifted with a high IQ. I am good at outwitting my foes. I can also escape tight situations, like being tied up with ropes. I also know how to manipulate others - I usually do it to the nastier kids and the fiendish creatures. I'm also very good at swordfighting, fencing, and defending myself. You can say that I'm a jack of all trades (or maybe a jill of all trades?). I'm also very coquettish. Whenever someone falls in love with me, I try to pretend to be in love with them back, only to drop them by playing a little prank on them. I love to play pranks on others, since it's so funny to see their reactions. I especially love the more complicated kinds that adults do rather than just the kiddie stuff. I love doing it to the mean popular girls. And of course I do it to ogres and other beasties as well. I think it will help me do my story really well. Royals for life! Trivia *Clementine's surname is derived from the French word amoureux meanin "in love". *Clementine has a pet corgi named Bonbon. *Clementine is a member of Mensa International. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Carrie Keranen, who voices Sailor Galaxia in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French